The present invention relates, in general, to a switch device.
To date, switch devices of a type involved here, typically have a casing which is closeable by a lid and provided interiorly with contact members. A conductive cable is guided through an inlet opening into the interior of the casing and has at least two conductors, enclosed by an insulating sheath, for electric connection with the conductive contact members inside the casing.